The Fury of the Force
by Ferdinand Spinnet
Summary: Two padawans must survive after their Masters are killed fighting on an alien planet in the clone wars.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: Star Wars Story, characters, locations, objects, etc. belong to George Lucas, not me. Except for the ones I made. : ) _

Ayden Kai was having a hard time. The young padawan's master had given him a task, a boring task in his own Ayden's own humble opinion. Jedi Master Eachann Orrin had told Ayden to meditate and reflect on himself.

"Only by knowing yourself can you know your true potential in the force." Master Orrin had said.

What was that even supposed to mean? His master hadn't elaborated any further, so Ayden tried thinking about himself. He was a human, as was his master, he was sixteen years old, he had brown hair and eyes….maybe that wasn't what Master Orrin had meant. Ayden peeked his eyes open and saw his Master was also meditating, along with the Omwati Jedi Master Nai'rn Carric who had accompanied them on their mission to Vesprin and her padawan Echo Bast.

Ayden was immediately frustrated upon seeing Echo having so little trouble focusing on her meditation. "Perfect Echo." It seemed she always did everything better than Ayden meditating, using the force, her studies. At least, Ayden thought, I can still beat her in lightsaber spars. But seeing the twi'lek meditating with such ease made him angry.

Master Carric and Echo almost always accompanied he and his Master on their missions. Orrin and Carric were very good friends, and although the council did not completely approve they were almost inseparable. In truth Master Carric had taught him almost as much as Master Orrin had, it was almost like having two Masters teaching him. As a result Ayden and Echo knew each other very well, were the same age, and were also good friends. Most of the time. The violet twi'lek had neon green tinges on the ends of her lekku, hands, and feet, almost as if they had been dipped in green paint, which made for a flashy appearance that Ayden knew she was quite proud of. At the moment the colors just made him sick. "Perfect Echo", he thought again bitterly.

Jedi, he knew, were supposed to be free from anger but he had problems with it and had had quite a few talks with his Master and the council about it. In order to control the anger his master had taught him the lightsaber form Vaapad which Master Windu had developed from Juyo, a ancient form favored by the sith. This was a very dangerous form for jedi to learn as many of its practitioners fell to the dark side, but the council had thought that the best way for Ayden to control the anger was to have him taught this form in which controlling anger was crucial. Also Master Orrin was adept in the Vaapad technique and could teach the unstable form. On top of Vaapad style Ayden was taught Shien, in which the lightsaber is held backwards, and Jar'kai a form in which two light sabers are used. All in all it was a very unorthodox style but it was made just for him, which he appreciated, in a temple full of ritual and in Ayden's opinion drab sameness, it made him feel different and special. The unusual form was surprisingly effective and made him one of the best padawans in the temple when it came to sparing time, he had even beaten…..

"Jedi are not prideful." his Masters had told him many times.

With a grunt of frustration Ayden opened his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." he announced.

The other three jedi let him go and didn't say anything, used to his moments of frustration. But as Ayden walked away he swore he saw Echo smirk.

"Perfect Echo." he muttered under his breath.

_Thats Chapter 1, not much went on but it will get more exciting. Any input would be awesome Thanks!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Star Wars Mr Lucas does, but the new stuff is mine : )

As Ayden cooled off he took a minute to admire Vesprin's alien and beautiful landscape. Vesprin was a planet beyond the outer rim covered in savannahs and grasslands, however what special about Vesprin's savannahs was that everything was oversized. It was in every way like being in a normal grassland, if you were the size of small insect. Blades of grass were the size of trees, what would have been bushes were everything normally sized were here like hills, and the trees were so tall Ayden couldn't even see their tops. Ayden had always loved visiting new planets and seeing the variety the galaxy had to offer but this planet was unlike any he had ever seen.

The young padawan had been to many planets on various missions but this was the first mission he and Echo had ever been on directly relating to the "clone wars" as the fighting had come to be called. Masters Orrin and Carric had deemed them ready to enter the fray, but the first mission they received was to scout for separatist outposts on Vespira. So far their search had revealed nothing. The planet had no sentient life, save the gangs of pirates, slavers, and smugglers that used the planet as a hideout. Ayden walked past a huge purple flower the height of a three story building and for the hundredth time found himself in amazement at the strange planet. Echo, however, did not share his sentiments, she was angry that they were assigned to a scouting mission and not an actual battle. They both knew that many jedi had already been killed in this war and that any help was appreciated and needed, but their Masters had volunteered for this. It annoyed Ayden a little but Echo had been downright sour about it. She wanted to be like General Secura, whom she idolized, lead troops into battle and take the fight to the seps. Ayden thought that Secura was okay, but Skywalker was the hero of the war, Master Kenobi was alright too, but Skywalker was the chosen one for crying out loud! Ayden had met General Skywalker once and had felt the powerful way the force swarmed around him, this guy was going places, he had thought. Skywalker was also the best pilot in the galaxy, in Ayden's opinion, he wished he could pilot a star fighter half as well as Skywalker. As it was Ayden only knew the basics of piloting, Echo however, was an excellent pilot. She had even trained with Master Tiin a bit before the clone wars started. "Perfect Echo" Ayden thought annoyed once more.

It was the that Ayden felt the presence of at least thirty in individuals all around him. He cursed at himself for day dreaming, activated both his light sabers, and dropped into a defensive crouch. Before he could dodge into cover he was hit from behind by a blast from a stun rifle and he fell to the ground. He saw a pair of boots and heard gruff voices before the stock of a rifle was brought down on the side of his head and his world went black.

**Well that's chapter 2 hope you liked it! Things are getting a little more exciting. Any review or input is welcome!**


End file.
